


Hank: Become Dad

by AllWritey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Not Beta Read, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, most of those characters haven't appeared yet but i figure they'll probably show up later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllWritey/pseuds/AllWritey
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about different ways Hank and Connor have a father/son relationship





	1. Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw yall this is my first ever fic so please be kind but leave criticisms and comments!!! I would love any feedback possible so I can get comfortable with my writing style and everything...
> 
> This will update sporadically but hopefully fairly frequently

Hank almost dropped his phone in the toilet when he checked his notifications and saw a text from  _ the Elijah Kamski _ requesting that he call him at his earliest convenience. How had the guy even got his number? No, scratch that, that was a stupid question. The important question was why he wanted to talk to an alcoholic lieutenant at the unholy hour of nine o’clock in the morning.

Part of him wanted to put it off until he’d had breakfast, or at least a drink, and he definitely wouldn’t mind making that eccentric creep wait (Hank still hadn’t forgiven him for the stunt he pulled during the deviant investigation). Talking to Kamski wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day off. However, the genius inventor probably wouldn’t contact him unless it was important. Hank heaved a heavy sigh as he scrubbed his hands with soap before shaking them dry and shuffling into the kitchen. He might as well get it over with.

He pressed his cell between his ear and shoulder, listening to the ring tone blare. He reached a hand toward the cupboard in which he stored all of his alcohol, but… he pulled back when he saw a single sticky note stuck innocently near the handle. The words  _ Have a good day, Lieutenant! :) _ glared out at him in handwriting so perfect it was ridiculous. Something akin to shame burned in the back of his throat, but he cleared it away quickly when a cool voice greeted,

“Mr. Anderson, it’s a pleasure.”

Hank blinked. Was this Kamski’s personal line? He’d expected to have to go through a secretary or something. “Whaddaya want?” he grumbled before grabbing a peanut butter granola bar.

“I have an offer for you, that’s all,” Kamski replied with an indifferent but amused hum. “Under normal circumstances you would never be able to afford it, but I’m feeling generous and more than a little bit curious.”

“Don’t beat around the bush; it’s too early for this cryptic nonsense.”

“Would you like your son back?”

All of the oxygen was seemingly sucked out of the house faster than Hank could possibly register. The ghosts of voices giggling and tiny feet running down the hallway echoed around him, making his knees go weak. He sank into a nearby chair and ran a trembling hand through his tangled grey hair. “If this is a joke, it ain’t funny.” He tried to ignore the way his voice cracked hoarsely.

“No joke, Mr. Anderson, I assure you. I’m not suggesting time travel or anything of the like. I am actually proposing creating an android in his visage, complete with a state-of-the-art artificial intelligence and a personality matrix designed to perfectly replicate that of Cole.” Hank froze. Replace his son… his baby boy… with a fake? It wasn’t that he didn’t believe androids were people- no, Connor had more than proven that he and his people were as alive as any human- but it somehow felt dirty to manufacture a copy of a unique and beautiful child whose life, while it had been tragically cut short, had been his and his alone.

“How can ya possibly promise that? You didn’t even know ‘im.” Hank was seething. Or was he panicking? He couldn’t tell; his whole world was coming apart.

“I mean no offense. I’m experienced in programming AIs based off the deceased. In fact, my mentor Amanda Stern was the inspiration for my very first project, and not to brag but I believe I did an excellent job. My talents and technology have improved significantly since back then, and so I believe I will be able to make an even more accurate representation. We would scan your memories, consult security footage and other media in which he appeared, and even refer to reports made by medical professionals to construct the most lifelike recreation possible.”

Dizzy, Hank pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes to fend off the pain of heartache. As much as he hated to admit it, Kamski was making a very convincing argument. The process sounded scientifically sound, and even if it was illogical he desperately longed to hold Cole in his arms again. To put him on top of his shoulders, to carry him to bed after long car rides, to tickle him awake on his birthday like he had in years past. To introduce him to Connor. It was too good to be true. “What… what’s the catch?”

Kamski chuckled. “It’s not really a catch, just a small favor. Were you aware that I was able to personally influence almost every single step in the manufacturing of the RK line?” Hank had not, and he didn’t like where this was going.  _ RK, wasn’t that the line Connor was in? _ “Before Cyberlife shut down, the RK800 was the most advanced model we had ever created. Truly a work of art.” Oh, no, this was  _ not _ happening. “All I ask is that you return to me the technology that I lost.”

There was a time that Hank would have taken that deal without so much as a second thought. There was a time, once, when Hank would have shot another android, another  _ human  _ in cold blood if it meant he could have Cole back. 

His answer was instantaneous. “No.”

“Oh? Are you sure?”

“Am I- of course I'm sure, you inconsiderate-” He let out a stream of furious curses. “No! No, you do  _ not _ get to do that. That ain't the way things work anymore, or have you already forgotten that androids have rights?!” There was no way Hank was going to sit back and let someone walk all over the deviants after he’d invested effort in helping them free themselves.

A chuckle. “Technically, Mr. Anderson, Connor isn’t an android. He’s merely a prototype, and I am certain that this is a technicality that would be simple to exploit in court.  After all, my team of lawyers is the best money can buy.”

Hank felt cold. Was this true? He had thought Connor was safe, finally acknowledged as a living thing and allowed to enjoy everything that life had to offer. “What’re you saying?”

“I’m reassuring you that you don’t have to worry about being tangled up in a lawsuit over this.”

“Is that whatcha think this is about? A lawsuit?!” Rage bubbled beneath the surface of his voice. “I don’t care if the government gives me an award, I won’t trade lives like that!”

“So the RK800’s life is just as valuable to you as Cole’s?”

“Yes!” Hank exploded. It surprised him at first that the admission didn’t hurt more, but he realized that it was true. He still loved Cole with all of his heart, more than words could describe, but that didn’t mean he lov-  _ cared _ about Connor any less. 

“Hm. Alright then, I apologize for any emotional distress this conversation may have put you under. Heaven knows your old heart can’t take it.” A pause. “I suppose you haven’t told him as much?”

Hank’s brow furrowed. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“The RK800. Connor. Does he know that he is important to you?”

_ Of course, _ he wanted to snap. Why else would he have given the android a home, clothes, and a listening ear during this period of uncertainty after the revolution? Even so, he realized guiltily, he had never voiced the fact aloud. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was just too painful to consider. He’d assumed that the kid would be able to read between the lines, but… who was he kidding? This was Connor. He had the emotional maturity of an old leather shoe. Gritting his teeth, he forced out, “Why’s that any of your business?”

“Well, seeing as how the decision would affect him as well, I also proposed the idea to Connor about an hour ago. I thought that his opinion on the matter would be quite interesting to observe. ” Hank’s grip tightened on his phone.

“And what did he say?” He wished in vain that the answer wasn't what he knew it would be.

“He agreed.”

Hank swore. He and the kid were going to have to have a serious talk about self worth when he got home. “Yeah, well, I say no and that's final.”

“That's truly unfortunate. You really should have called earlier.” Kamski’s words sounded forlorn, but his tone reeked of insincerity. “We may have, ah, jumped the gun a bit.” Oh, you could just  _ hear _ his smirk over the line. Hank’s hand curled into a fist, itching to smash into the prick’s nose.

He was already on his feet, slipping on some ratty loafers and fumbling for his car keys. He  _ knew _ he couldn't trust the slimy businessman! If he had done anything to-

“Connor reported to my facility ten minutes ago to begin disassembly.”

△⬜⚪X

After the accident, Hank fell apart in many ways. He drank himself into oblivion nearly every night, almost always accompanied by a bitter game of Russian roulette. He pushed all of his friends and family away so he could wallow in self loathing. He let go of his health completely, eating disgustingly greasy food for every meal he bothered to have and stopping his exercise routine altogether. But even amidst all of his destructive tendencies, he had never allowed himself to drive recklessly.

That went out the window today.

He tore down the road like a devil let out of hell, swerving around traffic and breaking all sorts of laws as he clocked in at a solid thirty miles over the speed limit. People honked and brakes squealed, but he really couldn't care less about his or their personal safety. The only thing on his mind was Connor.  _ How could an android with the most advanced processing system the world had ever seen be so stupid? _ The thought of being too late filled him with sickening dread. If the kid was dead when he got there, Hank would kill him himself. Wait, scratch that- he would kill Kamski, and  _ then _ himself.

Hank had made several attempts to contact Connor, but his partner wouldn't pick up. He'd left plenty of profanity laced voicemails, ordering,  _ pleading _ with the deviant to rethink his decision. Why wouldn't he answer? His phone was inside his head; he never missed a call. The only excuse Hank could think of was that he was already gone, but that just wasn't acceptable.

Tires screeched as he swung to a crooked stop in front of Kamski’s labs. It vaguely registered in his brain that his vehicle was parked in a tow-away zone. Hank left the key in the ignition and didn't even bother closing the door before storming inside.

He was greeted immediately by a Chloe, smiling serenely with a clipboard nestled in the crook of her arm. Her LED pulsed a gentle, bright blue. Had she even deviated?  _ No time to think about that now. _ “Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. Down this hall, third door on your right,” she directed, stepping aside to grant him access. Hank only snarled in response.

The room was easy enough to locate due to her instructions, but he would have found it anyways. The entrance was a glass sliding door, behind which stood a huddle of between ten and fifteen men and women in pristine white lab coats. They were murmuring excitedly amongst themselves, focused on whatever was strapped down to the large flat table surrounded by sinister looking equipment. There wasn’t a doubt in Hank’s mind that it was his missing idiot. He kicked the door open, gun drawn and readied  _ (so what if it went on his disciplinary record, he couldn’t care less about his disciplinary record at the moment) _ . Sure enough, as the startled scientists jumped slightly and stared him down with icy glares, Connor’s head of curly hair and big doe eyes popped up behind them. Hank barely caught the glint of red on his temple before it cycled yellow once, twice, and faded into a familiar blue.

“Lieutenant?” he questioned. “What are you doing here? According to Mr. Kamski’s estimates, the procedures won’t be complete for at least three hours.”

Relief unlike anything he'd ever experienced before flooded Hank’s systems. “Son, are you alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine. The process is predicted to go very smoothly-”

“Shaddup, Connor. We're goin’ home.”

Connor frowned, confused. “But, Lieutenant-”

“I told you to shut up!” Hank roared. He almost immediately regretted it when the younger detective flinched, eyes wide and darting. This wasn't the kid’s fault, not really. The two of them could discuss all that later, though, once Connor was safe.

“Sir, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just barge in violently and steal valuable equipment,” one researcher interrupted angrily. Hank’s gun snapped to aim at the center of her forehead out of pure, unadulterated fury.

“Connor is NOT equipment!” He bellowed. “He is a  _ person _ , a free and legal person, and if you don't let us leave right this instant, you'll have a bullet in your brain and a lawsuit at your throats faster than you can calculate a prayer to your maker!” The researcher seemed like she was going to argue further, but then her brow furrowed and she raised a finger to a sleek black earpiece. After a moment, she purses her lips, clearly unhappy with whatever she had just been told.

“Very well. Take it and leave.”

Hank bristled at her choice in pronouns but made no comment. He feared that she might retract her statement at any second, so he rushed to Connor’s side to help him to his feet. His fingers fumbled with the straps and other restraints that had the android pinned down. “C’mon, son, get up. That's it. Now, get your goofy face into the car before I decide to scrap ya.” An empty threat. “Go on, get yourself in gear.” He didn't holster his weapon until they had exited the facility.

Connor trailed after him in a daze. He rubbed absentmindedly at his wrists where the cuffs had been so tight that his skin had retracted to reveal the plastimetal underneath. His LED spun a consistent, worrisome yellow, but he didn't speak a word. Hank had no such qualms.

“What the devil were you thinking, Connor?! You can't just sign yourself away to any selfish slimebag who asks to kill ya! What if I hadn't got here in time, huh? What if I hadn't been awake to get Kamski’s message and somehow speed over in under ten minutes?”

“I would have been disassembled,” Connor stated matter-of-factly. “I don't see the problem.”

“That  _ is _ the problem, you bucket of bolts!”

Connor turned away, the light in his temple burning crimson. You could cut the tension between the two men with a knife. Gripping the door handle of his car tightly, Hank sighed.

“Listen… kid…” He trailed off, uncertain how to continue. The silence stretched on for a couple beats. In that time, Connor quietly, hesitantly spoke up, unwilling to meet his eyes. 

“I don't understand, Lieutenant. It was illogical of you to come remove me from the facility; now your transaction will only take longer, or it could even be cancelled if Mr. Kamski becomes annoyed with you.”

Hank felt sick to his stomach. “That- Connor, Kamski ain't laying a finger on you. He's not even going to cancel the ‘transaction’ because  _ I _ already cancelled it. I never even  _ asked _ for it!” That made Connor’s head snap up to face him.

“...What?”

He groaned. “You're an idiot, kid. I know I'm a crap partner, and I can be a prick, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sign your death warrant!”

“But… you aren't making any sense. What about Cole?” Hank’s gaze flickered to the ground, and a sharp stab of heartache pierced his chest, but he waved it off quickly enough.

“What about ‘im?” His voice was hoarse. 

“Lieutenant…”

“Enough with the Lieutenant stuff, alright? It's Hank. We're practically family at this point, so start acting like it. And as for that ‘deal’ Kamski tried to force you into, there was no way I would ever take it. Yes, I love Cole, I  _ still  _ love him, but… he's in a better place now. Won't do either of us any good to dwell on the past; I'll see him again soon enough,” he explained gruffly. He placed a steadying hand on the android’s shoulder, and then became alarmed when he realized that the other was trembling. “Connor-!” The man in question looked at Hank with teary, insecure eyes.

“...Family?” Connor asked meekly.

Aw, and if that didn’t just shatter his heart. “Yeah, kid. Family. I thought you’d’ve already figured that out, what with that big computer brain of yours. You’re important to me, Connor. You’re… you’re my son, alright?” Hank glanced away, the uncomfortable sensation of tears burning in the back of his throat. He hoped that this would be the extent of the awkward emotional interaction, but instead he stumbled back as six feet of plastic skin and synthetic hair slammed into his chest, sobbing and shaking and confused. Hank wrapped him in a firm embrace without a second thought.  _ Family _ . 


	2. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets some bad news at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been like 39 years since I last updated!!! College apps were kicking my butt T-T... I promise I'll try to post more regularly
> 
> As always, this has not been beta read so please be forgiving

The precinct was unnaturally quiet. Printers wheezed as they spat out copies of reports, drunken perps shouted slurred curses as they struggled pointlessly against the officers leading them to their cells, phones rang shrill and insistent on the corners of desks. Hank balled his hands into fists. Why was it so  _ quiet _ ? 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Without the constant  _ ting _ of Connor’s quarter dancing between his fingers as he pondered a tricky case, it was near impossible for the Lieutenant to focus. Usually, the kid wouldn't leave his side, but Fowler had insisted that the android needed to get some solo experience in the field. Hank had complained, of course. Connor, on the other hand, was delighted. He'd been waiting for a chance to prove himself ever since he received his new badge and ID.  _ Detective Connor Anderson. _

Even though it had been finalized nearly a month earlier, the thought of the name still made Hank’s heart stutter. He wasn’t sure whether or not its recipient understood the full connotations of the situation, but it definitely wasn’t lost on the older man. Passing on the family name was significant- symbolic, even. After Cole died, Hank thought it was the end of the Anderson line, but fate had given him another chance. He should be grateful. 

...He was, but he still selfishly wished Connor didn’t have to spend so much time away from him now that he was legally considered a person.

Another phone rang, and this time it was his. He picked it up and wearily answered, “Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police.”

“Do not react, Hank, or there will be consequences.” The icy voice sent shivers down his spine. His eyes flicked over the precinct, searching for someone watching him, but there was no one in sight. Even so, he decided to play along for now. Just in case.

“What can I do for you?” he asked in the calmest tone he could manage. Suddenly, his phone- cell, not work- buzzed in his pocket. 

“Check your messages.”

Hank did so warily.  _ Attachment: 1 image _ . Was this a prank? A virus? A threat? He had no real way of knowing. He plugged in his passcode and opened the texting app after casting one last cautious glance over his surroundings. When the message loaded, he inhaled sharply. It was a picture of Connor. He was missing his iconic white dress shirt and grey slacks, though whoever had stripped him had thankfully left him his black boxers, and he was gagged with what Hank recognized to be the android’s own tie. He had been effectively blinded by several layers of duct tape wound tightly around his eyes. There was a dark blue stain of thirium on his stomach- someone had removed his thirium pump regulator. All of these details made Hank’s blood boil with rage, but the worst part of it was the crude handwritten sign placed on Connor’s lap. 

_ WE HAVE YOUR SON _

“I trust you understand the severity of the situation.” Hank grit his teeth. He didn’t dare react, lest the kidnappers- Connor had been  _ kidnapped _ \- harm their hostage. “You will meet us, alone, at the abandoned Cyberlife tower in one hour with two hundred thousand in cash. If you stop anywhere other than the bank, there will be consequences. If you disobey our instructions, it dies.”

Icy dread rolled around in his gut. “That’s a lot that you’re asking,” he replied carefully. An awful, empty pause, and then a weak keening sound filled Hank’s ears. It took him a few seconds to identify the noise as Connor. Connor, in  _ pain. _ He had never heard the android sound so vulnerable. Hank bit back the urge to shout in protest.

“ _ Surely _ ,” the cruel voice returned, “its life is worth at  _ least  _ that much to you? Unless it really is just a piece of plastic, but I thought you felt differently.”

He was right. Connor’s life was worth much, much more than 200 grand. Even though the law enforcement officer inside of him was demanding that he approach the situation in a strategic and logical fashion, Hank knew that he would do practically anything this guy asked to get the kid back. Closing his eyes and trying to calm the thrumming of his heart, he said, “Alright. I’ll head over.” There was a click, signifying that the kidnappers had ended the call.

A few officers startled and asked what he was doing when he stormed out to his car, but he paid them no mind.

△⬜⚪X

It hadn’t been hard to get his hands on the money. When your son dies because a surgeon was high on red ice, you get paid a lot of money as a sort of useless consolation. Even so, spending the last several years drowning the past in alcohol had drained quite a bit out of his account, so Hank had felt worried that he wouldn’t have enough. As it turned out, he was able to make the withdrawal, though the android teller had given him an odd look when he demanded such a large amount in cash.

The wait was unbearable. He paced anxiously in the dark, empty lobby, nausea making his chest ache and his hands shake. He checked his watch again- one minute until the trade. They could arrive at any-

Suddenly, a ding echoed through the room. An elevator opened, startling Hank; he hadn’t realized the systems in the tower were still operational. Four people stepped out of the elevator. Three were wearing identical masks, one was stumbling and scared and leaking blue with a gun pressed securely to his temple. Hank took a lurching step forward but froze when the man holding Connor pushed the android’s head with the barrel of his weapon with enough force to elicit a whimper. 

The goon standing in front of the others pulled his own gun and leveled it at Hank’s chest. “Where’s the money?” Hank gestured to an old duffle bag he’d placed on the floor.

“Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice was hoarse, and he sounded so uncertain that Hank got a lump in his throat. “You came?”

“Yeah, kid. Of course I came.” The tense atmosphere bore down on them heavily. One of the kidnappers kicked Connor in the back of his knee, causing it to buckle slightly. 

“No talking.”

Hank ground his teeth together. “I brought what you want; hands off ‘im.”

“We’re not that stupid, Anderson.”

“It’s all there, I swear.”

The man gave an unconvinced hum. “We’ll see.” He walked over to Connor and grabbed him by the jaw. A choked yell escaped Hank’s throat, but he managed to restrain himself. Connor swallowed nervously, stock still beneath his attacker’s hand. He pulled out a switchblade and carefully, painstakingly sliced a seam into the blindfold wrapped around the android’s head. Hank stewed in his rage. Now that he had a chance to get a good look at him, he could see that the kid was even worse off than he’d been in the picture. His upper lip was coated in dried thirium from a busted nose, ligature marks encircled his throat, his shoulders were peppered with cigarette burns.  _ I’m going to kill ‘em, _ he swore.  _ I’m going to kill ‘em. _

Without warning, the kidnapper reached up and ripped the duct tape off of Connor’s eyes. The android cried out in pain, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the influx of light. After a brief period of disorientation, his gaze locked into Hank’s. 

“Alright, tin can, how much is in the bag?” A small crease appeared between Connor’s eyebrows as he focused on the duffel. Before the revolution, the government had begun putting tiny microchips in paper money to facilitate monetary transactions through androids. 

“Two hundred thousand,” Connor answered. The switchblade was pressed to the side of his neck.

“You’re lying.”

“N-no”

“Let’s make sure. RK800, verify payment.”

Connor twitched and stiffened at the command, and a response spilled from his mouth without his permission. “Two hundred thousand U.S. dollars.” After he spoke, his LED burned crimson and he stared at the floor, face flushed and eyes wet, ashamed. A pang of sympathy struck Hank in the heart. He knew how much Connor hated being treated like a machine, being  _ reminded _ that he was a machine. Shortly after their reunion at Chicken Feed, the newly deviant android had confessed to the lieutenant that he’d nearly killed Markus after being hacked by Cyberlife. Hank couldn’t imagine having his free will stolen from him like that. 

“I did what you asked,” Hank said gruffly. “Let me take him home.”

“You take it out the door, to your car, and leave. If not, we shoot. Understood?” A nod. One of the men kicked Connor in the small of his back, propelling him forward onto his knees. Hank ran to meet him, gathering him in his arms and helping him to his feet. His smaller form trembled against the older man’s broad chest. They wasted no time getting out of the building, and soon they were loaded safely in the car.

△⬜⚪X

Hank called Fowler to tell him they wouldn’t be at the station for at least three days. Once he’d been informed of the situation, the captain hadn’t put up much of a fight. Good. If he had complained, Hank would’ve ripped him a new one.

Connor was on the couch, curled in on himself.  All of his wounds were bandaged, and his thirium levels had been restored to optimal levels, but he was obviously still suffering. With a quiet huff, Hank settled himself next to him, concern written plainly in the creases of his face.

“Kid, you wanna talk?”

The android shifted. “About what, lieutenant?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“...”

“Listen, ya don’t have to talk about it, but it’ll probably help.”

Connor pondered this silently for several minutes, and Hank waited patiently. “...Why?” he finally asked. Hank sighed. 

“I don’t know, kiddo, humans can be pretty garbage. If it hadn’t been you, it could have been any other-“

“No, I mean why.”

“I’m not following.”

“Why did you give them the money?”

“Are you joking?” Hank asked, stunned. “I wasn’t gonna let them just kill you!”

“N-no, I understand, but it was such a large sum, enough to possibly put you in debt. Why would you pay such an absurdly high ransom?” 

“You’re worth it.”

“If I’d been damaged or destroyed while we were working together in the deviant case, Cyberlife would have only fined the department one hundred twenty five thousand, which is already more than sufficient.”

“Con, I’m not talking about however expensive your fancy robot parts are.  _ You _ are worth it,” Hank repeated firmly. “I don’t care how much I have to pay to keep you safe. My heart just about gave out when they sent me that picture, and-“

“They sent a picture?!” Connor interrupted, alarmed.

“Well… yeah. I thought you knew?”

He shook his head. “I heard the call, but I didn’t realize they had…” the poor android looked mortified. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“Wasn’t your fault, son.” Hank wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders. Connor leaned into his touch gratefully. They sat there together for a long while, taking comfort in each other’s presences.

“...Can I see it?”

“Hm?” Hank glances at him through the corner of his eye.

“The picture.”

A small frown twisted the human’s lips. “You sure?” Connor nodded, and so Hank reluctantly passed him his phone. Connor’s breath caught in his throat. Immediately, Hank was on high alert. “What’s wrong?”

“The sign. I… ‘son’? Why did they assume that?” 

Hank stiffened. He’d been hoping to avoid this topic of conversation, but there was no getting out of it now. “They weren’t assuming anything, kid. Or at least, they weren’t wrong.” He pulled the android closer to his chest. His eyes listed as he continued, “You’re every bit my son as Cole was, and I would do anything for you. You’re worth so much more than just two hundred grand, ya hear? You’re priceless.”

Connor was floundering. “Lieutenant, I- Hank-  _ Dad- _ “

They broke along some invisible faultline, melting into each others’ embrace. Father and son, overwhelmed by the highly charged emotions of the day. Connor hiccuped quiet sobs into Hank’s atrocious Hawaiian shirt, and Hank in turn clung to his boy like he would vanish if he ever let go. It was perfect.

About an hour later, Connor tilted his head up and said, “We’ll be able to locate the perpetrators fairly easily, Dad.”

Hank tried and failed to ignore the way his heart leaped in joy at the last word. “And why’s that?” A sparkle of mischief entered the android’s warm brown eyes.

“The microchips in the money. I’ve set up a system that will alert me when they try to spend it.”

A low chuckle rumbled through Hank’s chest and he pressed a kiss to Connor’s curls. “That’s my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me what you think in the comments!! I live off of constructive criticism, and I rely on your input to improve my writing. Also, feel free to suggest prompt ideas, and I'll stick them in my list of ideas ^u^


	3. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor receives a very special gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did I actually update fairly quickly?? After the last chapter?? This is a miracle
> 
> As per usual this is not beta read so if it's trashy, please excuse the trash lololol

Connor let out a contented ‘oof’ as Sumo flopped down onto his chest. The massive Saint Bernard snuggled closer into the android’s tacky knitted sweater with a satisfied huff, tail thumping rhythmically against the couch. Hank returned from the kitchen with a cold beer in his hand and chuckled. 

“You alright there, Con? Don’t want ya to smother or anything.”

A thumbs up appeared from beneath the furry mass. “The situation is optimal.”

Hank smirked as he sank into the couch near the android’s feet. “If ya say so, kid.” They spent a few minutes in warm, comfortable silence. Taking a sip of his drink, Hank reflected on the past week. He was grateful that Fowler had granted them some time off in order to enjoy Connor’s first Christmas. In spite of the dark cloud of memories from past holidays with Cole, Hank had enjoyed sharing some of his traditions with his partner. They’d bought a tree, watched cheesy movies, made gingerbread houses, and even attended a few parties held by members of the precinct. Hank couldn’t say he was a fan of the whole shindig, but the way Connor’s eyes had widened and sparkled with delight made it all worth it.

Now, it was Christmas Eve. The kid couldn’t hide his excitement for the next morning, his mouth having been in a seemingly permanent smile all day. In spite of his bitter old self, Hank found himself to be looking forward to the celebration as well. Connor had been near impossible to gift shop for. When he’d asked what he wanted, he had just been confused.  _ ‘What do you mean, Lieutenant? I don’t need anything.’  _ Hank had laughed.  _ ‘Sure, but what do you  _ want _ to have? You can just want things now, ya know.’  _ Sometimes it was hard for the young deviant to grasp the concept of his own humanity. In the end, Connor smiled warmly at the lieutenant and said,  _ ‘I do not want anything. I already have everything I could ever ask for.’ _

Hank may or may not have teared up. Stupid, sentimental kid.

Either way, he wasn’t about to let Connor’s first Christmas go by giftless. He’d spent hours agonizing over options, browsing online catalogues and even going window shopping whenever he had time off of work. It was hard to keep it all hidden from the younger detective- Hank supposed the kid probably thought he was spending his days drowning his sorrows in local bars and was too polite to say anything about it. This made him feel guilty, but he would use the alibi as a distraction until after the holidays.

He knew Connor liked dogs, so he started there. He wasn’t about to get him a puppy or anything- that would be too much to handle- but there were plenty of canine themed clothing, toys, and other merchandise to choose from. In the end, he bought a paw print patterned blanket, a sweatshirt that read “WOOF” in big brown letters, and a stuffed poodle (he couldn’t help but chuckle as he added that last item to his cart). On his way back to the checkout, Hank walked past a wall of display aquariums containing various kinds of fish for sale. He then remembered that Connor had some sort of an affinity for fish. He hesitated for a moment…  _ Oh, why not, _ he grumbled internally. As long as the kid took care of the fish on his own, a few new pets wouldn’t be too much of an addition to the home.

After making his purchases, Hank returned to his car and loaded everything inside. As it had turned out, with the fish came a lot of necessary supplies: an aquarium, food, hygiene things, and a couple decorations. The two fish he’d selected were a dwarf gourami, since those seemed to be special to the kid, and a silver angelfish because the employee said they’d get along well enough. They swam around idly in their plastic bags, which Hank placed carefully in the passenger seat. He huffed and started the engine.

The silent drive home caused him to think. He knew Connor would appreciate everything he’d gotten him, but it didn’t really feel adequate. This was the android’s first holiday after gaining sentience and having fought a revolution to gain basic rights. Hank wanted to make this special for him, if only to make up for the trauma he’d experienced thus far in his life. He worried his lip for a minute, and then made an abrupt turn. He had one more stop to make before heading home.

All of these past events led up to this warm evening in the living room. It was getting late, and Connor was beginning to look sleepy. His eyelids drooped shut and his LED cycled a deep, soft blue. 

“Alright, kiddo.” Hank stretched, hearing a few of his joints pop as he stood up. “Let’s get you in bed.” Connor hummed in agreement and followed him towards the guest room. 

(It had been Cole’s before, but he’d cleared it out to make room for an unexpected visitor.)

He gave the android a warm smile before closing the bedroom door. “I’ll wake you up in the morning, Con.”

△⬜⚪X

As promised, at the unholy hour of 6:30 AM, the lieutenant opened the door to the room where Connor was sleeping and flicked on the light switch. The android startled awake and blinked his bleary eyes. 

“Rise and shine, Connor,” Hank said cheerfully.

“Lieutenant, what-?”

“It’s Christmas! Come on, let’s look under the tree.”

“I-”

“Nope, you have no say in the matter, follow me.”

Connor obediently slid out from underneath the covers and trailed behind his partner. He still looked confused, but he had full trust in Hank. When they arrived in the living room, Connor’s eyebrows shot up and his LED blinked yellow for a brief second as he tried to process new information. Hank watched him with a grin.

“There are… packages beneath the tree.”

“Presents, yeah.”

“I said that you did not need to get me anything.”

Hank shrugged. “An’ since when have I ever done what I’ve been told?” Connor’s lips twitched into an faint amused smile. “I had to wait to put ‘em there because I knew you’d scan them with your fancy robot brain and ruin the surprise… wait a minute, you haven’t scanned them, have you?”

“No, Lieutenant.”

“Good.” A pause. “Well, what are ya waiting for? Go open them, kid.”

It took some prodding to get him started, but soon the two of them sat on the couch as Connor gently unwrapped his gifts. Despite Hank encouraging him to tear the paper, he insisted on peeling back each piece of tape, making the whole process go by painstakingly slow. Hank didn’t complain, though, because the kid seemed happy, and he didn’t want to mess this up for him.

The sweatshirt, blanket, and toy had all gotten a smile out of Connor, who marveled in how soft they were to the touch. Now the stuffed dog rested in the android’s lap, Connor’s fingers stroking its artificial fur with a tender warmth shining in his eyes.

Next came the fish tank. Connor opened the aquarium first, so he was a bit puzzled, but then Hank brought out a separate tank where he’d been keeping the fish and the android’s face lit up with delight. He let out a tiny gasp and ran forward, his hands hovering over the water as if he were unsure of what to do. 

“ _ Trichogaster lalius _ !” he exclaimed happily. “And  _ Pterophyllum scalare _ ! They’re beautiful.”

“Glad ya think so, kid. I got you plenty of food and stuff for them, too- they’re yours to take care of.”

Connor looked up with pure gratitude written plainly on his face. “Thank you, Hank,” he said, and the sincerity of his voice made Hank’s face flush red. He coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, well, Merry Christmas, Con.”

“Merry Christmas. I… I got something for you as well,” Connor said shyly. Hank raised his eyebrows. “It isn’t much, but I- I thought it would be appropriate-”

“Hey, I’m sure it’s perfect, don’t overheat or anything.”

Connor nodded and swallowed. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out what looked like an… mp3 player? It was a small green rectangle with earbuds dangling out of the bottom; Hank was struck with a wave of nostalgia. 

“Wow, kid, where did you dig up this fossil?” he laughed. Connor smiled sheepishly. 

“I found it at a thrift store, and thought you would appreciate the sentimentality of the object. I also have uploaded some... content onto it, for you to listen to.” He fidgeted. “If you would like.”

“Course I would, hand it over.” He put the speakers into his ears and pressed play.

Nothing could have prepared him for what followed.

_ “Lieutenant Anderson? Yeah, of course I remember the guy. He saved my life, you know? Some crazy guy was sticking up the bank, and I was used as a hostage. I though I was going to die when that gun was held to my head, but then the lieutenant managed to talk ‘im down and disarm him. No casualties at all. He’s an impressive guy, and I owe him everything.” _

_ “I could never forget Henry! When my little girl got hit by a drunk driver while playing in the street, he visited her in the hospital every day of her recovery. He brought the most lovely flowers, too. Hanna still talks about him a lot; she thinks the world of him, really. And so do I.” _

_ “The lieutenant is a hero. He’s a real role model for everyone who meets him- in fact, he’s the reason I joined the academy. My stepdad was part of that red ice ring Anderson brought down, and when he got put away I was able to be adopted by a family who actually loved me. Nothing but respect for that man.” _

_ “If it weren’t for Lieutenant Anderson… well, I’d be dead. End of story. I met him when I was just a depressed college student standing on the edge of a bridge, getting ready to jump. Everything just seemed so pointless, you know? Then the lieutenant showed up, and he was so kind and calm, and he convinced me that things didn’t have to be over. He helped me get down and get help. Now, I have a beautiful wife and a precious baby boy and I wouldn’t trade them for the world. I will never be able to repay Lieutenant Anderson for giving me back my life and allowing me to meet the loves of my life.” _

The recordings just kept going. Voice after voice recounting how Hank had helped them in the past, and how they truly cared about him. Soon, Hank’s eyes burned with unshed tears and his weathered hands trembled slightly. 

“Connor,” he said, his voice hoarse, “how did you…?”

The detective looked scared, uncertain, as if he expected Hank to explode in front of him at any moment. “I spent the last several weeks tracking down different citizens your work as a law officer had impacted in some manner, and I asked them how they felt about you,” he explained quietly. “I believed it would be beneficial… no, I  _ wanted _ … for you to know how others see you. How you are good. How you are appreciated.” He looked up with earnest eyes. “How you are loved.” The ‘ _ How you would be missed’ _ remained unspoken between them, but it was still understood. “I hope I wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.”

“Aw, kid, no. C’mere.” Hank pulled the other into a firm hug, the android’s head tucked under his bearded chin. His words were still kind of choked, but that was ok. “Thank you. I really needed that.” 

They stayed there for a short while before Hank cleared his throat. “I, uh… I actually got you a little something else as well. It came in the mail two days ago.” He walked into the kitchen and picked up a large yellow envelope off of the table. He fiddled with it for a moment, and then handed it over to Connor. The detective accepted it, and silently slid his finger under the seal to access the contents. Neither of them said a word as he pulled out a few sheets of paper and glanced over the documents.

[PROCESSING…]

“...Hank?”

The adoption papers that spelled out the name ‘Connor Henry Anderson’ fell to the floor while the newly formed family embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and encourage me to keep writing... please send me all of the constructive criticism!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts! I won't do NSFW, though


End file.
